CARDVERSE: Reino de Picas
by Luana Ivanova Braginskaya
Summary: Alice es una habitante del reino de Picas,está posee un don muy especial: la magía,sin embargo a quien se descubra haciendo uso de este sera esperadamente conoce a Amelia,la princesa del reino que esta en busqueda de un marido para desposar y así poder gobernar ya que si no lo hace pronto su reino podria verse vulnerable a ataques de sus vecinos...
1. Capítulo 1: Alice Kirkland

Alice era una chica de tan solo diesisiete años de edad, vivia en el reino de picas, de cabellera larga y rubia que siempre llevaba atada a dos coletas, usaba un par anteojos rojos tras esos ojos color esmeralda, no se veia mucho ese color en aquellos rumbos ya que la mayoria de la población eran azul ó violeta, usualmente la gente del reino de trebol era la que poseia ojos como los de ella. Ella habia nacido y crecido en una familia adinerada junto con su hermano mayor Scott, poseia poderez majicos sin embargo solo la familia real era capaz de tener ese tipo de '' _don_ '' y utilizarlo en publico por eso a cualquiera que lo descubrieran practicando hechiceria era encarselado y juzgado ante la corte real. Alice no queria arriesgarse a eso pero sabia que su don le seria util en situaciónes dificiles asi que huia al bosque a practicar fuera de la civilicación. Con el paso de tiempo fue perfecciónandolo, podia crear campos de fuerza enormes he incluso teletransportarse de un reino a otro.

\- Hey Alice mira lo que encontre- le de decia una joven rubia sentada en la hierva del bosque mientras sostenia un periodico en las manos- El rey de diamantes ha muerto y su hijo esta buscando una joven noble para contraer matrimonio y asi subir al trono-

\- ¿ Y eso a mi en que me afecta ?- le respondio mientras trataba de manipular el agua de un arrolo que se encontraba en el bosque

\- Que hay probabilidad de que yo sea la futura reina de Diamantes-

Francine era una joven Noble proveniente del reino de Diamantes, su familia era la más adinerada de aquel lugar. Cuando un rey muere y su heredero nesesita subir al trono pero no puede hacerlo sin una reina asi que reunen a las jovenes nobles del reino para una batalla y la ganadora es la que se queda en el trono

\- ¿ Y que te hace pensar que tú tienes más probabilidades de vencer a las demás chicas ?-

-Bueno...soy buena en esgrima...-dijo levantandose y tomando una rama de un arbol y poniendose en posición de convate

\- ¿ Y como estas tan segura de que sera un convate de esgrima ?-

-_Honhonhon_...pues es el deporte oficial de mi reino-

-No me agrada la idea de que uno se case por amor- dijo la ojiverde

\- ni a mi...pero soy de las que pienso que con el paso del tiempo uno puede enamorarse-

-pero ¿y si no?-

-No te angusties Alice...tu rey ahun sigue fuerte, y te apuesto a que la princesa Amelia ha de tener muchos pretendientes por ahi, es pan comido-

\- Tu solo piensas en chicos y todo ese tipo de cosas que te convierten en pervertida-dijo la oji verde algo molesta

\- _honhonhon_...¿estas celosa? tranquila _mon amour_\- dijo guiñandole un ojo

\- otra vez con eso...ya te dijeque lo que siento por ti es solo amistad- respondio algo sonrojada- y eso habeces por que me sacas de quicio...-

\- cielos que cruel eres..hieres mi corazón- dijo haciendose la sufrida

\- vasta de payasadas...-

Un ruido se escucho de entre los arboles , Alice temia de que alguien de su reino la haya visto haciendo uso de su don y que la fueran a acusar con el rey, los arbustos de volvieron a mover y de ellos salio un pequeño felino.

\- ¡un gatito!- grito Francine y corrio a tomarlo en brazos

\- espera ¿que hace un gato en medio del bosque?-

\- No lo se... ¿pero no es lindo?...¿ó sera linda?-

\- Ese gato deve de tener dueño...y deve de estar cerca-

-Correción ... Es precioso,

\- ¡Francine! -

-¿ahora que hice?-

\- ¡Esto es algo serio! ¡alguien pudo vernos y nos acusaran por practicar hechiceria!-

\- A ti, yo no uso mi Don-

El gato le ronroneo a la chica.

\- que lindo...¿podemos quedarnoslo? anda Alice...no trae plaquita-

\- pero tu ya 20 perros, 12 gatos, 3 pajaros he incluso tienes un oso panda ¿¡quien en su sano juicio tiene un panda en su casa!?-

-Eres mala...bien, quedatelo tu-

\- ¿que? estas bromeando ¿cierto?-

\- vamos Alice, mira su linda carita- dijo jalandole el rostro para formarle una sonrisa al gato. La rubia de coletas dio un largo suspiro

\- deacuerdo, damelo...- el gato brinco a los brazos de esta he y le lamio la mejilla- es tierno...¡dios! ¿¡que hora es !?-

\- Creo que no pasan de las dos y media-

\- Devo irme...-dijo tomando su bolso y colocandoselo

\- Adios_ mon amour_\- dijo lanzandole un beso. Alice solo la miro algo enojada y salio directo a su reino.

La rubia llego a su casa, abrio la puerta sin hacer ruido y camino de puntas hasta su habitación, entro cuidadosamente pero se percato de que su hermano la estaba esperando sentado en su cama mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

\- jeje hola Scott...- dijo timidamente-

\- ¿y bien?... ¿donde estuviste toda la mañana?-dijo cruzando los brazos

\- Etto...sali a dar un paseo-

\- ¿a si? ¿y ese gato?- El pequeño felino salto de los brazos de esta y se subio a la cama mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, este tambien lo hacia - ¿te lo vaz a quedar?-

\- Si...me lo encontre mientras paseaba en la gran plaza- dijo ahun nerviosa

\- ¿y como se llama?-

\- ahun nose que nombre ponerle...-

\- Creo que me odia- dijo mirandolo, el gato se habia parado de uñas

\- pero...creo que le pondre Iggy -

-gato gruñon- le respondio Scott al mirar la reacción de el felino

-etto... ¿que hacias en mi habitación?- dijo tratando de esquivar el tema

\- Pues... vine a levantarte pero por lo que vi...-

\- esta bien, ya puedes irte-

\- Solo una cosa...no quiero a tu gato cerca de mis cosas- dijo lanzandole un mirada amenazadora a este

\- No te preocupes-

Scott afirmo con la cabeza y salio de la habitación de la chica. Alice dio un suspiro aliviada y se tumbo a su cama. su habitación no era muy diferente al resto de el reino, ya que esta estaba tapizada con colores azul rey y violeta, una gran tela colgaba de este con el escudo del reino que consistia en una gran pica de color azul plateado, los nobles y la clase alta utilizaban el plateado, la clase media usaba el color bronce y la baja simplemente la negra y solo la realeza podia hacer uso de la pica dorada. Iggy se hacerco a su dueña regalandole un pequeño ronroneo

\- Como no lo pense antes...¿donde iras a dormir?- le susurro al gato- ya se...voy a comprar algunas telas y yo misma te hare tu cama- tomo algo de dinero de un cofre azul que tenia un candado con forma de pica, le dio un tazon de leche al gato y salio de su hogar. La unica que tenia variedad de telas y retazos se encontraba cerca del palacio y era algo cara, pero más caro le saldria comprar la cama para el pequeño Iggy. Camino por las calles de del barrio del barrio de la clase alta, estas estaban hechas de piedra y unos faroles adornaban el lugar. Sus pies la mataban en su clase estaba estrictamente proivido que las mujeres usaran botas ó cualquiero otro calzado que fuera inapropiado para una '' señorita '' asi que tenia que andar con zapatos de tacon todo el tiempo, despues de tanto caminar llego al lugar en donde vendian ese tipo de cosas.

\- Buenas tardes...- de dijio la empleada - ¿que esta buscando?-

\- Me podria vender telas con los colores azul rey y violeta porfavor-

La empeada asintio y fue a la bodega por el encargo. Una joven rubia de cabello ondulado y corto entro a la tienda acompañada de sus escoltas

\- ¡_Hello_! ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?- grito

-que gritona es...-susurro Alice. La recién llegada fijo su vista en ella y se hacerco

\- hello lady vengo por el encargo que hice -

\- ¡oye yo no soy la empleada!-

\- tranquila linda, me he equivocado disculpa- dijo gritando nuevamente

\- ¡oye no grite ! me aturdes-

\- _good_...veo que no sabes quien soy-

\- Supongo que una noble muy rica para traer esas escoltas-

\- aqui estan las...¡Su majestad! disculpe la tardanza- dijo la empleada regresando con el encargo de Alice en las manos

\- ¿S-Su majestad...? ¿T-tu eres la princesa Amelia?- pregunto nerviosa Alice ya que temia que la fuera a reprender por haberle gritado

\- Yes... ¡la héroina y princesa Amelia Jones!-

_'' para ser una princesa es muy gritona '_' peso Alice - le ruego que me disculpe por haberle gritado- dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- No te preocupes Lady... - le dijo y despúes se dirijio a la empleada- vengo por el vestido azul que encarge la otra vez-

La empleada bajo una caja grande de unas repizas y se lo entrego

\- Disculpe...¿cuanto sera de la tela?-pregunto Alice

\- Aqui esta el recibo-

Alice por poco sufre de un infarto al ver el tan elevado precio...nunca se imagino que la saliera tan caro tener una mascota

-Etto...-miro el dinero que tenia en la mano, si bien tenia mucho no le alcanzaba para pagar- disculpe por hacerla perder su tiempo...pero no lo completo, me temo que no...-

\- Tome- dijo Amelia entregandole el dinero a la empleada

-Princesa Amelia usted ya me habia pagado el vestido antes-

-No es lo del vestido, es lo de las telas de esta chica-

\- ¿¡qué!?-

La empleada metio las telas en una bolsa y se las entrego a Alice

-Su majestad...no tenia porque hacer eso...- le respondió la rubia

\- ¡Soy una héroina! y las heroinas salvamos a la gente que esta en problemas-

_'' Ya veo...lo hiso por que es su dever,no de corazón''_ Pensó y salió de la tienda con las bolsas en mano.

\- ¡Hey espera!- dijo la princesa saliendo tras ella - No me dijiste tu nombre-

Alice se detubo, y sin mirar a Amelia le respondió

\- ...Alice, Alice Kirkland...- dijo y siguio su camino


	2. Capitulo 2: Duelo de esgima

_'-Espera...dime,¿Cual es tu nombre?-''_

_'' -... Alice ... Alice kirkland ...- ''_

~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASBACK~~~~~~~~~~

-Alice Kirkland...-susurró la joven princesa,está junto con su sota se dirijián rumbo al palacio de diamantes a presenciar el duelo de esgrima que elejiria a la futura monarca de aquel carruaje habia salido de picas y estaba por entrar al reino dorado.  
-¿Ocurre algo su alteza?-le preguntó su Sota logrando atrapar la atencion de la rubia  
-No es nada...es solo...bueno-  
-La joven de hace rato...¿No es asi?-  
-...-Trató de desviar el tema-A todo esto ¿Por qué tengo que presenciar el combate?-  
-Es su dever como integrante de la familia real,además,es una tradición dare la bienvenida a la futura reina del reino-  
-Cielos...Y pensar que yo algún día yo estare en el lugar del principe Erick-dió un largo suspiro  
-Vamos princesa animese,su padre esta muy sano,falta mucho para que usted suba al trono-  
Amelia sonrió y miró por la ventana del carruaje,el paisaje habia cambiado totalmente,los colores de los edificios y hogares eran naranjas y era el reino con la tegnología más avanzada seguido de cosas que a la princesa de Picas le fasinaban,elevadores,edificios,autos voladores e incluso androides con cuerpo de metal llamados ''robots'' que ayudaban a sus amos en sus deveres,Amelia desidio que al subir al trono cambiaria el estilo victoriano de Picas a uno futurista como el de diamantes mirabán el carruaje azul que facilmente se podia distinguir en aquel después el transporte freno dando a entender que ya habian llegado al palacio.  
-¡Princesa Amelia de Picas!-anunció el sota de aquel lugar

La princesa abrio la puerta del carruaje y al poner un pie fuera fue cegada por las luces y los flash de las camaras,el duelo seria transmitido en las radios y televisiones de todos los oji azul saludo efusivamente a los ciudadanos que alegres trataban de llegar a ella.  
-No se ponga nerviosa mi princesa-le dijó la Sota caminando junto a ella-Para ser la primera vez en un festival así lo ha echo muy bien-Ambas entrarón al palacio en donde esperarian a demás reyes y nobles del reino.

~~~~~~~(°3°)~~~~~~~

-_Fuck_!-gritó Alice entrando a su hogar y asotando fuertemente la puerta  
-Que caracter...-le dijó su hermano al verla,este se encontraba escuchando la radio ya que picas carecia de televisión-¿Porque ese humor hermanita?-  
-Estaba en la tienda de telas cuando de repente me topo a la...-  
-¡La Princesa de Picas!-la interrumpió el pelirrojo más atento al aparato que a ella

_''La Princes Amelia ha llegado al palacio acompañada se su Sota...esta saludando al publico muy efusivamente''_

-¡Ella! ¡Ah ella fue a quien me encontré...! ...Scott..¡¿Me estas escuchando idiota?!-  
-¿Eh? A si...-  
Alice se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de desesperació hermano seguia atento a la transmición,la rubia no tuvo más opcion que tomar una silla y empezar a tejer las cosas de Iggy.

~~~~~~~(°3°)~~~~~~  
Amelia se encontraba en la mesa de bufet comiendo como si no exisitiera un mañana  
-Yin prueba esto,la comida es tan rica-le ofrecio a su Sota extendiendole una pieza de pan  
-N-no gracias su majestad...no tengo apetito-respondió algo incomoda mirando hacia otro lado-le presentare a algunos reyes,sigame-  
-¿Eh? esta bien...-dijó siguiendo a la castaña,llegarón con un par de mujeres vestidas de rojo-  
-_Kon'nichiwa_ Yin-san-saludó una de ellas haciendo una reverencia  
-_Ni hao_ su majestad,le presento a Amelia Jones,la princesa de Picas-  
-_H-hello_...-  
-Mucho gusto Amelia-san,yo soy Sakura Honda,reina de Corazónes-  
-_Hallo_,mi nombre es Monika Beilsmichtd rey de corazones-  
-Gusto en conocerlos su majestad-  
-¡V-ve~! ¡su majestad!-gritaba una castaña corriendo a toda velocidad  
-No otra vez...-susurró el rey de corazones-¿Ahora que Feliciana?-  
-Estaba en el bufet comiendo cuando su majestad Annya me saludo,pero fue un saludo horrible me dio miedo-dijó llorando y abrazando a su rey  
-¡F-Feli!-  
-No se preocupe Feliciana-san,Annya-san no le hara daño-  
-V-ve~...-  
-Feliciana por favor sueltame-le dijo Monika con un lijero color carmesí en sus mejillas  
-¡Atención reyes y nobles del reino!-alzó la voz la Sota de Diamantes-¡El duelo esta a punto de iniciar,por favor pasen a sus lugares!-  
-Bien,es hora de irnos,mucho gusto Amelia-san-dijó la reina roja despidiendose de la rubia

~~~~~~~~~~(°3°)~~~~~~~

-**_''Las estaciones van muriendo una tras otra, las voces de muerte se convierten en hombre que no es fascinado por la colorida ciudad al mirar la luna ve que este lugar es vulgar...''_**-cantaba Alice mientras tejia  
-Maldición,guarda silencio Alice estoy tratando de oir la radio-se quejó Scott mientras subia el entró al lugar y le lanzó una mirada amenazante al pelirojo para después ir a acostarse a un lado de su dueña-Ese gato no termina de caerme,me odia-

_''Todos los reyes y gente noble han tomado asiento,los competidores van saliendo de uno a uno...El principe y su Sota junto con su la Reina estan en el balcón real...vamos a hacercarnos a los concursantes...¿Cual es su nombre señorita?-_  
_-Xiao Mei-_  
_-¿Y Usted señorita?-_  
_-Francine Bonnefoy-''_

-¡F-Francine!-dijpo Alice levantandose de su silla  
-¿Eh? ¿Como puedes conocer a una noble de Diamantes?-le preguntó Scott mientras bebia de un baso de licor  
-Eto...no,solo eh oido hablar de que la conocia implicaba el saber como y no hiba a dejar que este se enterara que practicaba su don en los bosques.

~~~~~~~~~~(°3°)~~~~~~~

-En guardia-dijó un arbitro

Francine fue la primera en avanzar,logrando una marcha impecable pero Mei logro igualarlo,la oji azul estiro el brazo apuntando hacia el hombro de Mei la castaña logra Francine hiso un contrataque posicionando la pierna izquierda y dandole en el pecho a la otra.  
-¡Punto para Xiao Mei!-  
Todos los presentes aplaudina,Francine estaba sorprendida,su contricante era buena.A lo lejos el principe observaba todo sin decir palabra alguna.

-Es buena, ¿No crees hijo?-le preguntó la reina de Diamantes a su hijo  
-...Ella no ganara-  
-¿Eh?-  
-La otra sera la reina-  
-¿Otra vez estas usando tu don?-  
-No puedo evitarlo madre,solo veo las imagenes venir-

La familia real se distinguia porque al nacen con un poder llamado _''Don''_ más lo ocultan de la sociedad ya que esto podria traer ás si a alguien no perteneciente al linaje real se le encontraba haciendo uso de este lo ejecutaban ya que afirmaban que solo era un estafador y era una falta de respeto.  
-¡Sera tres a dos!-anunció la contricantes se volvierón a mirar y aponerse en posiciones de batalla

~~~~~~~~~~~~ (° 3 °) ~~~~~~~~~~

_''El segundo rount a comenzado,Francine es la primera en dar pelea demostrando que es digna de pasar a las finales''_

-Cielos,si tendría que apostar daria todo por ella-dijó Scott aún atento a la radio.  
_''Francine...¿esto es lo que quieres?''_ pensó Alice para después mirar a su hermano-Toma asiento idiota-  
-Que modales-  
-Miau...-maulló Iggy lamiendose la pata mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con recelo.

_''¡Mey contrataca...¿pero que es eso? Francine aún así lleva la delantera y...¡Punto¡ ¡Esto es un empate señores! dentro de poco vermos quienes pasan a las finales''_

-¡Oh Yes! ¡Sabia que ella podía hacero!-gritó el chico felíz.-

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido-

-Y tu deja de tejer esa cosa para el viejita-

-¿A sí? pués esta ''viejita'' repara tus pantalones rotos-

_''¡El tercer rount ha comenzado! Mei está a punto de anotar un punto y pasar a las fina...¿¡Que es eso!? Francine esquiva con gracia el florete sin rosarlo con la ropa,avanza,pie izquierdo adelante mano al frente,la otra retrocede...''_

-¡Vamos Francine no me falles!-gritó Scott como si la chica fuera a dejó de tejer para prestarle atención al juego.

_''Mei parce tener miedo y coraje a la vez,trata de defenderse eleva su florete hasta en pecho de la chica ¡pero lo detiene! ¡ambas se cruzán! Francine logra quitarle su arma,Mei esta indefensa y cae al suelo al retroceder...Esta es la oportunidad que estaba buscando y...¡Punto! ¡Si señores! ¡Francine Bonnefoy pasa a la segunda etapa!''_

-¡Si! -

-Nunca te habia visto tan entusiasmado-

-Es que es tan...¡Guau!...-

Alice miró a su hermano sorprendida para después sonreirle.

**Ciao~ lose,tardé mucho en ,éste fue el segundo capitulo,espero que les este gustando**

**PD: La canción que Alice cantá es el opening de Tokyo Ghoul de la segunda temporada**


	3. Capítulo 3: Alabad a la Reina

div data-p-id="d0b7e65326e256c2ee32d46f43280c2b"em"Mei parece tener miedo y coraje a la vez,trata de defenderse elevando el florete hasta el pecho de Francine ¡lo detiene! ambas se cruzan,Francine logra quitarle su arma,Mei esta indefensa y cae al suelo al retroceder...¡Esta es la oportunidad que estaba buscando y...! ¡Punto! ¡Si señores,Francine Bonnefoy pasa a la segunda etapa!"/em/div  
div data-p-id="4521cff17e741b0116a409af248ee56f"em-¡Si!-/em/div  
div data-p-id="649f210a15b3f4bd6bbc62e7bba4fbf5"em-Nunca te habia visto tan entusiasmado-/em/div  
div data-p-id="ecd84862f90e60ad08603ca91888815d"em-Es que es tan...¡Guau!-/em/div  
div data-p-id="6ca4301ec181300da759a2b94078b558"emAlice miró a su hermano sorprendida para después sonreirle./em/div  
div data-p-id="dae1a100739161040443c49457d5e9fb"Eran más de las ocho,el resto de los concursantes competian por ganar la corona real,Francine descanzaba junto a otros compañeros mientras observaban los duelosa/div  
div data-p-id="dd8d64e777a72dec4c634efadae89d6b"-Bien hecho-se hacercó Mei para felicitarla/div  
div data-p-id="62eb5ddb2983f9944afa982e35f05c71"-¿Eh? Gracias-/div  
div data-p-id="b6ac850d1342fefe33c4c48878a60120"-Sabes-dijó tomando asiento a su lado-Si me dieran a escojer a la Reina votaria por tí-/div  
div data-p-id="ad28c73882f3e868bfc068856203f722"-¿Por que dises eso?-/div  
div data-p-id="f263ca7875d0e72a8a12794b0f1aac11"-Eres muy fuerte,además pienso que tienes espíritu para gobernar Diamantes,Este Reino nesesita a alguién como tú-/div  
div data-p-id="09a8b29bf2512ea2d01e6b260698046e"-¿Tú crees?-/div  
div data-p-id="6d65c46394ccf526cc1d44eeca858edd"-Si,confío en tí-/div  
div data-p-id="6796dc6776d7399cd5d09040321e518f"-Gracias...-respondío con una se aburria,odiaba que su padre la obligara a observar duelos o batallas relacionados con la realeza./div  
div data-p-id="237042db0e1029b5175039a3493347b5"-Hey Yin-le habló a su Sota/div  
div data-p-id="052a875c56b90b04fe86f1e617f55ac1"-¿Ocurre algo Princesa?-/div  
div data-p-id="65fac9c08381c16207e55e4039ac76bb"-Me aburro...-dío un suspiro-¿Cuanto más tardara esto?-/div  
div data-p-id="9117de185a45e346b50a5182d1a52e27"-Es la primera etapa-/div  
div data-p-id="1f42e5fc96ee445e9a608806af78e568"-Maldición...Bien,me despiertas cuando termine-/div  
div data-p-id="7213e38ea3083aa4cd83a11304646501"-¡P-princesa! Aru~ no se duerma-/div  
div data-p-id="86f68ed57a86400b8aa0e6110c2631ff"-Zzz...-/div  
div data-p-id="773e8216b4f95cee631706342681f96c" /div  
div data-p-id="08592a6e6594ab5916825520e31725cc" ~~~(°3°)~~~/div  
div data-p-id="43e3df29fbb6da35e82cdf7fb9fb268f"Scott había preparado unos pastelillos para disfrutar mientras el y su hermana oían el duelo./div  
div data-p-id="c11bf523472644d7d347e7dbb6ca6063"-Si me lo hubieras pedido yo te los habría hecho-/div  
div data-p-id="0e53878bff35e87cf1240951c581554d"-¿Y morir intoxicado? No gracias-/div  
div data-p-id="e060da0274ecd1771f3c7d85948760cb"-Idiota-/div  
div data-p-id="7614897fbc35aa55acef2ae27b554a76"Alice le había hecho a Iggy un pequeño sombrero azul con un lazo minino paseaba por la casa buscando con que entretenerse./div  
div data-p-id="5c154c59480634b319ab3b49207a30a3"-Maldito gato,se ve ridículo con eso-/div  
div data-p-id="7abc529476b994c860ad9eb97d4c74a6"-Mau...-/div  
div data-p-id="81b7cbeef3dc35aab254d96dbf2aced4"-Estas celoso porque lo unico que hago es remediar tus pantalones-/div  
div data-p-id="9899c9104f89d3ec88ff3262d472f6a5"-Si claro,yo celoso de un gato-respondío cruzandose de brazos/div  
div data-p-id="eeb09ba2764a428591b5876d6856284f" /div  
div data-p-id="9c0dbf26f89bc67f940a87add73dc885" ~~~(°3°)~~~/div  
div data-p-id="c66ae5ef2df230258a9d75e38daeea96"El duelo final llego,Francine había conseguido entrar en el y ya estaba lista para el combate,su rival; una chica de cabello rubio y ojos violeta,al verla no podía creer que ella fuera la finalista ya que su apariencia dulcdm e inocente la hacia ver como alguién incapaz./div  
div data-p-id="df14c4e82ec8b4a758e88912e0cfdd4f"-¡Duelo final!-anuncío el arbitro-¡Francine Bonnefoy Vs Madyson Williams!-/div  
div data-p-id="f16b9a457cc966b287f333d4cd5e7861"-Kumajirou,quedate aquí-dijó Madyson colocando su oso polar en una banca/div  
div data-p-id="b9de487ff07c2da76495e1039d22ba93"-emMon amour,/emque lindo oso-/div  
div data-p-id="a180024f01930c589ec0111e2289c379"-emOui/em,muchas gracias-le sonrío cosa que le provoco un sonrojo a la otra/div  
div data-p-id="bd4c8bb6e6bf6949df275d140026e6f3"-¡Qué inicie el duelo!-/div  
div data-p-id="2c8baa5cb4d2001e0a82235c3f91b595"Madyson avanzó poco a poco hasta la chica tratando de darle con el florete,pero la castaña lo esquivo dando una vuelta sobre la otra como si de una danza se tratara./div  
div data-p-id="1bfe45fdbab6dcdccf0857ee254a02d3"-¿Te apetece bailar?-le pregunto/div  
div data-p-id="c7c436e974bdeb0e5918df83cdfaa228"-No se hacerlo-hablo mientras trataba de darle en el pecho/div  
div data-p-id="840f8ab8a80e54888aa7bfe0b8e67c62"-Pués yo te enseño empetit/em-la tomo del brazo y se hacerco a su hombro,el publico prestaba mucha atención ya que el duelo se había convertido en una especie de baile cosa que no le agradaba mucho a la rival de Francine,por lo tanto cada vez que ella bailaba alrededor de ella Madyson movia el florete de un lado a otro tratando de darle./div  
div data-p-id="982fb36e1099ddee2647760a6cf7b774"-Se supone que esto es un duelo de esgrima-dijó Yin-¡Princesa Amelia!-/div  
div data-p-id="8b11e51a233a1d9636e5befca20ad8ac"-Zzz...¿Eh?-miró la escena-emgod/em! esto esta interezante-/div  
div data-p-id="68de7779ec6394bed3b2ae8d0928d63b"-Ya deja de hacer eso-le discutíd Madyson y a la vez apuntandole a la chica consiguiendo darle en el pecho/div  
div data-p-id="8c4fe6961d77efcd46873594476e5263"-Oh valla...-/div  
div data-p-id="01d7e975e86099621372dac50e2133e4"-¡Punto para Madyson!-/div  
div data-p-id="c2b476dfe3d5b9a782433eb0dd8c0dc9"-Te lo advertí-/div  
div data-p-id="6c3a327b841b8efc2c53cca5aea87205"-No-se colocó detras de ella-ahora es turno de emmua/em-/div  
div data-p-id="ff147f6d987c380ebeb418cb5a2505b7"-¿¡Q-qué!?-carguró la frase y rapidamente se quito antes de que perdiera el punto,sin embargo esta se hacercaba dando vueltas sobre sí/div  
div data-p-id="513df6f293b073fdaf2f6b7ab4af93c5"-¡Ta da!-/div  
div data-p-id="47b736b92f28a12be8433d6aa1cb50e9"-¡Punto para Francine!-/div  
div data-p-id="b9b1d2031c03a78f971cc02a5f23fa25"-Demonios...-/div  
div data-p-id="3476ee7c9083b2e5f1961866c8419453"-Pareces tierna pero en realidad eres ruda,eso me agrada emmon amour/em-/div  
div data-p-id="c1af42418f2fca0f097f88c63d9455c2"-¡Deja de llamarme así!-/div  
div data-p-id="0092fd137e501274d62b9f2f6d3e6935" ~~~(°3°)~~~/div  
div data-p-id="d12cfad96a38ea98bff609fed7639c02"-Esto se ah vuelo una danza..estupida radeo-le daba golpes para que la estación se volviera a oír,Alice permanecia en sabía si ese baile era plan de Francine o.../div  
div data-p-id="fe05cab4187e6923986207e5ca37f524"-No creo,ella solo piensa en sexo-habló en voz alta/div  
div data-p-id="bcb987d4188917a0fc29162931dc79cf"-¿Eh? ¿Quién es la que piensa solo en sexo?-Preguntó Scott-Hermanita...-/div  
div data-p-id="77948dfe629b79de9371058ba2be8081"-N-nadie-/div  
div data-p-id="fdd2ab7c97df0f5e8b5feedd5d6dd391"-Si claro,como como que no escuche nada/div  
div data-p-id="5de0f27bce23c4f45bd7f10a0edb4b3c"em"Francine sigue danzando alrededor de Madyson y como toda una maestra del esgrima logra esquivar el florete de la otra,Williams esta desesperada a tal grado de que apunta su arma al azar...¿Como se devería de calificar este show?"/em/div  
div data-p-id="162a65cf9a65061bca814dc9e64f4884"-¡Deja de hacer eso y ataca!-gritó Scott como si la radeo pudíera oirlo/div  
div data-p-id="b5b5f7a92593c92ae0f678c5f3bc4688"em"¿¡Pero que es eso!? Bonnefoy ah desidido tomarse las cosas en serio...at...wil...der..."/em/div  
div data-p-id="4684c4a135eb7a939c2fb6dc5c3fce62"-Maldita radeo,ahora no...-le dío algunos golpes/div  
div data-p-id="be16be8c806439f5556f783bbbad01f7"em"Atac...Mad...por poc..."/em/div  
div data-p-id="abe4d92893bc38b7b9a7bdfbdba1c71d"El lugar se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que la señal volvío,el pelirrojo acomodaba desesperadamente la transmición picando botones al azar./div  
div data-p-id="8b21e69f1acb66c4a3bc9eaf9b7c8514"em"¡Así es señores! ¡Franciene Bonnefoy ah ganado el torneo!"/em/div  
div data-p-id="bba7a71e773000021ba3a06e18613ce6"-¡Oh si! Yo sabía que ella podía hacerlo-/div  
div data-p-id="91c4785ee76083145700fa31db1c4a44"-Bien hecho idiota...-susurró Alice-haz arruinado tu vida-/div  
div data-p-id="9e822ed2726c909880910434312c2ae8" ~~~(°3°)~~~/div  
div data-p-id="d2035b4369c66681cdd11e00e01f1fc5"La ceremonia comenzo alrededor de las ocho de la noche,mientras tanto Francine se preparaba,las criadas del palacio le habían peinado,aseado y maquillado tal como la Reina lo había terminar la castaña paso al salón principal en donde seria la coronación,mientras abanzaba entre los invitados el silencio fue total a escepción de la música y las pocos segundos llegó al lugar donde el principe y el gran sacerdote de los cuatro Reinos la esperaban/div  
div data-p-id="90d38688436832d3a9da6b2b0b8d17b3"-Mucho gusto-la saludó el rubío-Yo soy Erick Zwingli-/div  
div data-p-id="554b3c56b23d861e30bb03452e92c76d"-Francine Bonnefoy-respondío/div  
div data-p-id="e080a446b75206c4c4e5a7e620bb2315"-Luces muy linda-/div  
div data-p-id="cb58332759585b4a817bb621b09434d9"-Gracias-/div  
div data-p-id="42a1362e8bc7e528af2e2ac08a40b714"-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Erick Zwingli y Francine Bonnefoy en matrimonio-/div  
div data-p-id="787509fd487ac01c5e228a527ba1dc66"La chica estaba nerviosa,si bien su sueño había sido ser la Reina de Diamantes y vivir felíz entre montones de dinero jamás se imagino que una persona pudiera cambiar su perspectiva/div  
div data-p-id="0c4817408d50c5855a41cc7118ea8c41"-Si alguién que quiera impedir esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre-/div  
div data-p-id="c8ea5b8e6a0311ea923eaa29f626d762"-...-/div  
div data-p-id="8c82afe0694c0cf9b598f06a6788c43b"-Bien,no hay impedimiento,Principe Erick,¿Acepta usted a Francine como su esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?-/div  
div data-p-id="3d203d998e28c0086d8fbc06d90af82c"-Acepto-/div  
div data-p-id="49fbd7b6d6dd12ee8711dd26fccd706a"-Francine Bonnefoy,¿Acepta usted al Principe Erick como su esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?-/div  
div data-p-id="b41560dfb677912f7502a8a5f2f87c44"La mente de Francine fue invadida por una chica rubia de coletas y ojos violetas que llevaba consigo un lindo oso./div  
div data-p-id="9b5cae5e09dcad53367d03b5ccf4d192"-¿Francine?-repitío el sacerdote/div  
div data-p-id="b15c9e8fdf0648068bf8e4b8565d5671"-Acepto-respondío fríamente/div  
div data-p-id="a3dfce6372ae5ace14ba555ae72baa05"-Los declaro marido y mujer-Anuncío,Erick y Francine se miraron el uno al otro para después tomarse la mano y mirar a los presentes que aplaudían y celebraban.-Ahora,el momento de la coronación-/div  
div data-p-id="14186beadc418dd47e7e65f2a49427b8"La Reina tomo su corona que estaba sobre su cabesa para entregarsela al sacerdote,este la elevo por unos momentos para después pronunciar unas palabras./div  
div data-p-id="625e7771c7fe318c3d88dfe574abbb1d"-Alabad a Francine Bonnefoy,Reina de Diamantes-hablo mientras colocaba la corona lentamente sobre la cabeza de la chica,mientras esta buscaba con la mirada a Madyson/div  
div data-p-id="48a50340796ce19f8a99ef45d3c8368f"-emProteger a la Reina y al Rey hasta la muerte/em-repitío el publico mientras se arrodillaban,entre ellos Madyson/div  
div data-p-id="b5f846def18e2016deb738a3b23548ed"Francine no sabía que le ocurria,¿Como Madyson Williams había cambiado totalmentdm su sueño de toda la vida? Ni siquiera Alice,el amor de toda su vida lo había podido ya era muy tarde para cambiar eso,ahora era Reina de Diamantes y estaba casada con Erick,hasta que la muerte los separe.../div 


	4. Capítulo 4: Prediciones y pan

Alice despertó devido a un sueño que tubo,en este se veia al Rey de Picas combatiendo con Treboles,sin embargo el de azul perdia la ocaciones Alice tenia sueños que le decian el futuro,a veces las prediciones eran ciertas,otras no,ella temia a que su sueño fuera falso o alterado por alguna acción del mismo en el saltó a su cama para lamerle la mejilla.

—Buenos días Iggy—lo saludó sentandose en su cama y acomodando a este en su rezago,el minino ronrroneó al sentir las caricias de su ama.

—¡Alice!—gritó Scott mientras tocaba la puesta de su habitación y entraba al mismo tiempo—¿Ya oiste la radio?

—_Good Morning brother_,¿Como amanesiste?—dijó la rubía con sarcasmo

—¡Esto es serio!—dijó dirijiendose a la pequeña radío azul en forma de pica que se eoncontraba sobre uno de los cajones de la chica,Scott la encendio sintonizando la estación del Reino

_''Estamos transmitiendo desde la capítal de Treboles en donde su Rey y el de Picas estan teniendo una conversación hacerca de la situación económica ambos Reinos a puerta cerrada...''_

Scott subió el volumen de la radio tratando de no perderse nada de lo que disen.

—Si oigo,sordo

—Shhh!

Alice bufó para después cruzarse de brazos y seguir oyendo

_''¿Cuanto durara más esto? Entraron exactamente a las 7:45 am,ya son más de las 9:30 y aún no se ah sabido nada,los guardías no nos dejan ingresar...Ahora,hay fuentes cuyos nombres no podemos decir que esta conversación no llegara a nada amigable...solo espero que Treboles y Picas no comienzen una guerra''_

—Pero que tonteria—exclamó Alice algo insegura—Treboles y Picas han tenido una relación de paz por más de 67 años  
-Shhh!—la volvió a callar el pelirrojo

_''Les mantendremos informados hacerca de esta situación,mientras tanto tengan un buen día''_

Scott apagó el aparato para después recargarse en una de las pardes de la habitación mirando fijamente a su hermana cosa que la incomodó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y bien? ¿No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?

—¿Sobre qué?-seguia sin comprender las palabras de su hermano

—Dejame refrescarte la mente-se aclaró la garganta pasa después imitar la voz de la chica—_''¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Detente Amelia!''_

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo dijé eso?

—Lo gritaste

—N-no...te equivocas...

—Alice...¿Crees que no se lo de tus poderes? ¿Crees que no sabía que huías al bosque a practicar tú mágia?

—Lo...¿Lo sabías?

Scott suspiró para después pasar una mano por su cara,al retirarla su rostro cambio al de una hermosa pelirroja al igua que su cuerpo.

—¿S-cott? ¿pero qué?

No eres la unica que posee el ''don''caminó por toda la habitación con una gracia digna de una dama se sociedad.

—Transformación...—susurró Alice aún sorprendida,la pelirroja tomo asiento a un lado de ella provocando que el gato se le quedara mirando

—Hmmm...Así si te caigo bien,madita bola de pelos

—¿Por que jamás me lo habías dicho?

—Por la misma razón que tu no me lo contaste. ¿Y tu que puedes hacer?

—Etto...controlar el agua,ver el futuro...y un poco de todo

—¿De verdad? Normalmente uno que posee un unico ''Don'' pero tú...

—Francine también podía hacer varias cosas—dijó sin pensar

—¿Francine? ¿Quién es...? ¿¡Estas hablando de la Reina de Diamantes!?

—Si,ella y yo practicabamos en el bosque...

—¿¡Por que jamás me lo dijiste?! Yo quiero conocerla

—¡Yo como hiba a saber!

—Bueno...volviendo al tema,¿Quién es esa tal Amelia?

—Amelia...—sintió unpequeño rubor en sus mejillas—La princesa de Picas

—¡¿Conoces a toda la Familia real y nunca me lo has dicho!?

—¡Oye a la Princesita la conocí sin queres! además...es una creida—susurró lo ultimo más para ella que para el otro

—Pero es sexy

—Scott!

—Bien bien—dijó poniendose de pie y diriejiendose a la puerta-te dejó a solas hermanita,adiós estupida bola de pelos

—Mau...

**...**

Amelia recorria el palacio en busca de su padre,nadie le había dicho nada hacerca de la junta con el trebolinense y el Rey le había prometido una partida de Beisbol a su hija,cansada de tanto buscar desidió descanzar en una pequeña banca del jardín.

—Princesa Amelia—dijó Yin al verla—¿Que hace aquí? Aru~

—Yin! tal vez tú puedas ayudarme

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—No eh visto a mi padre

—¿Eh? ¿no sabe?

—¿Que cosa?

—Su padre fue a Treboles,esta en una junta con el Rey,lo transmitieron en la radío

—...Ya veo—Amelia tiró al suelo su casco—No se porque me sorprende,siempre es lo mismo—abrazó sus rodillas mientras miraba a la nada,la Sota tomo asiento a un lado de ella.

—Princesa...

—Cuando era pequeña...soliamos jugar todas las tardes,pero ahora...

—Su majestad...¿Le gustaria jugar un poco?

Amelia la miró para después sonreirle-No gracias,creo que dare un paseo por el Reino

—¡B-bien! ¡Llamare al carruje Real

—No! digo...no lo hagas,quiero ir sola

—Pero princesa,mi dever es protegerla,es el dever de la Sota proteger a la Reina y a la Princesa si ese es el caso

—_Pliss_,quiero ver el lugar por mi misma,saber lo que le falta a mi gente,como

Yin dudó por un momento pero al final acepto con la condición de que ella la acompañ rubía agradeció el gesto y partieron rumbo a Picas.

**...**

Si bien Alice no era buena en la cocina Scott si,ambos manejaban una panaderia,si bien no era la más famosa por aquellos rumbos su producto era muy bueno,El pelirrojo se encargaba de hornear el pan y los pasteles mientras su hermana atendia el negocio.

—Scott! ¿A que hora estara listo los pays de mora?

—Les falta media hora

—Media hora señora—le dijó a una anciana que se encontraba en la caja

—Bien,con tu hermano vale la pena la espera

—Ahora imaginese si fueran los de Alice—llegó Scott con una bandeja de panquesitos en forma de Picas que coloco en una charola cerca de la ventana.

—Ja ja,que gracioso

—No te desanimes mi niña—respondio la señora—Algún día cocinaras igual de bien que tu hermano

—_Thanks..._—agradecio para después tomar una galleta azul—tome,cortesia de la casa

—Oh no,no podría

—Aceptela,es por la espera

—Bueno...

—Alice,nesesito que vallas a entregar esto—dijó el pelirrojo entregandole una canastilla,esta se la tomó y salió inmediatamnete.

—Guau! ¡¿Yin que es eso!?

—Eso Princesa,es una libreria

—Ahhh...¡Cielos! ¿¡Que es eso!?

—Su majestad...—suspiró algo canzada-Eso es una estatua...

—Oh...

—Su majestad,esta llamado mucho la atención—dijó al ver que la gente las miraban y comenzaban a murmurar entre un poco más hasta llegar a una panaderia y fijar su atención en unos pequeños panquesitos azules con forma de Pica.

—¡Yin! Mira,¿Que eso eso?

—Princesa Amelia no grite,no estoy tan lejos-habló la sota hacercandose a la vitrina-Esos son unos pa...

—Mira que bonitos,vamos por unos-tomó la mano de la castaña y la arrastró hasta adentro del local,Al entrar el lugar era caliente devido a los hornos y olía delicioso-Buenas tardes,llevare algunos panquesitos de los que estan en la vitrina...

—Claro,permitame un po...¡Oh Dios mio!—exclamó Scott al verla

—¿Que? ¿Que pasa?-preguntó esta mirando a todos lados

—No puedo creerlo,la Princesa Amelia en mi panaderia

—Ah...saludos plebello

—Oh Dios...

Alice entró al lugar sin percatarse de la precencia de la otra hasta que su hermano Scott habló.

—Hey Hermana,mira quién esta aquí

—Scott no tengo tiempo para...—guardó silencio al cruzar mirada con la oji azul—¡T-t-t-tú! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?—tartamudeó,Amelia la miró para después sonreirle.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡¿Otra vez tú?

p style="text-align: left;"em''—No puedo creerlo,la Princesa Amelia en mi panadería/embr /br /em—Ah...saludos plebeyo/embr /br /em—Oh Dios.../embr /br /emAlice entró al lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de la otra hasta que su hermano Scott habló./embr /br /em—Hey Hermana,mira quién esta aquí/embr /br /em—Scott no tengo tiempo para...—guardó silencio al cruzar mirada con la oji azul-¡T-t-t-tú! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-tartamudeó,Amelia la miró para después sonreírle.''/embr /br /br /br /Alice miraba incrédulamente a la Princesa,Amelia simplemente sonreía de una manera inocente,Scott finjio que estaba ocupado anotando algo en un percáminobr /br /—Bueno,me alegra verte—exclamó finamente Amelia alzando su mano para poder estrecharla con la de la otra pero Alice solo se resigno a hacer una reverencia—N-no Alice no hagas eso...br /br /—Usted es la Princesa,mi deber es mostrarle mi respeto y acatar sus ordenesbr /br /Amelia no se mostró muy convencida con ese comentario así que decidió recorrer el resto del lugar,El resto la miraba esperando a que dijera alguna palabra,Amelia miró en el cristal de la ventana el reflejo de Alice y decidió contemplarlo por un momentobr /br /—Su alteza..—habló Scottbr /br /—Bueno,es verdad que como súbditos tienen que acatar mis ordenes,así que—miró a Alice—te ordeno que salgas a pasear conmigobr /br /—¿Qué?br /br /—What!? usted está loca si cree que...br /br /—Es una orden—sonrió victoriosamente Amelia,Alice simplemente se guardó sus insultos e hizo una inclinació /br /—Sus deseos son ordenes majestad...—susurró molestabr /br /—Bien,Oye...br /br /—Scottbr /br /—Scott,si,espero que no te moleste que me la lleve por un ratobr /br /—Oh no,se la regalo si tanto la quierebr /br /—Scott!br /br /—Bueno...—el pelirrojo alzó los hombros,la Princesa tomó a Alice del brazo y la jaló hasta la salida/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /—¡Suélteme! esto va contra mi voluntadbr /br /—Es una orden,Yin llama al carruaje realbr /br /—¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Carruaje real!? ¿a donde piensa llevarme?br /br /—Ya veras—le guiñó el ojo,después de unos minutos un gran carruaje llego y la gente que pasaba por aquel lugar se detuvo a mirarlo,Alice sintió que su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojizobr /br /—Subebr /br /—No quierobr /br /—Anda,será divertidobr /br /—Para usted,yo no quierobr /br /—Si es así...—Amelia tomó a la rubia en sus brazosbr /br /—¡Suélteme!—forcejeo Alice ruborizándose aún más,la princesa la subió al carruaje y la sentó cerca de ella,Yin tomó asiento al frente y el carruaje comenzó a se mantenia callada en todo momento con sus manos sobre su regazo,Amelia simplemente le lanzaba una mirada y le sonreíabr /br /—¿De que se ré?br /br /—Tu rostro de enfado es muy lindobr /br /—L-le voy a pedir que no me llame asíbr /br /—Hablame de tú Alice,no me gusta que la gente me trate asíbr /br /—Entonces te pediré que no me mires así por favor—fijó su mirada en la pequeña ventana del carruaje,jamás había estado dentro de uno,la gente se veía muy diferente desde esa vistabr /br /Yin sacó un pequeño reloj en forma de Pica para verificar la hora mientras Amelia miraba sus uñas pintadas de un color azul celestebr /br /—¿Te gustan? papá las mandó a traer desde Tréboles,se les llama esmalte y son muy usadas en aquellos rumbos—habló más para Alice que para su sota pero esta pareció no haberla oído—¿Alice?br /br /—¿Eh?—Alice la miróbr /br /—¿Que opinas de este esmalte? ¿no es lindo?br /br /—Si...—Alice miró las perfectas uñas de la princesa y las comparó con las suyas quebradas por hacer demasiados cosasbr /br /—Ohu...—Amelia tomó las manos de la otra—Podemos arreglarlas—Amelia abrió una pequeña compuerta que daba hacia el que conducía el carruaje—llevános al palaciobr /br /—¿El palacio? Oh no princesa yobr /br /—Amelia,soy Ameliabr /br /—...Amelia,por favor al palacio nobr /br /—Vamos,quiero mostrarte mi casabr /br /Alice se resignó y se hundió en su asiento sin pronunciar otra palabra hasta llegar al palacio./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /—Es muy grande—Alice miraba con asombro el gran palacio,era un millón de veces más grande que su casabr /br /—No es la gran cosa,vamos te mostraré mi habitaciónbr /br /—¿Q-qué?br /br /Amelia la tomó nuevamente del brazo y se la llevó escalones arriba para recorres un inmenso pasillobr /br /—A-Amelia...alto...no corras me duelen los piesbr /br /—Pues no uses tacónbr /br /Alice miró a la otra,a pesar de que su padre les tenia estrictamente prohibido usar a las mujeres pantalón su hija usaba una especie de pantalones cortos que le llegaban a medio muslo y unas botas altasbr /br /—Se llaman shorts—respondió Amelia deteniendoce frente a una puerta—Papá me permitió usarlos,en Tréboles las chicas usan vestidos y faldas cortas,la ropa es corta hayabr /br /—¿D-de verdad? ¿Que hay del pudor y no mostrar la piel?br /br /—Es Tréboles,las cosas haya son diferentes—Amelia abrió la puerta de su habitación,eta era diez veces más grande que la de Alice y estaba tapizada de azul cielo y lo que más destacaba entre otras cosas era un cuadro de una gran pica dorada;símbolo de la realezabr /br /—¿Te gusta?br /br /—Es enorme...d-digo...br /br /—Vamos a arreglarte esas uñas—Amelia se dirijio a su guada ropa y sacó una caja de madera azul que contenía varios artículos de belleza—Toma asientobr /br /Alice no se sentía digna de sentarse en la cama de Amelia así que opto por hacerlo en el suelobr /br /—¿Es broma? el suelo está duro,vamos—la princesa la arrastró hasta la cama en donde se sentó a su lado,tomó la mano de Alice por un momento para después sacar varias cosas de la cajabr /br /—¿Que vas a hacer?br /br /—Bueno—sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido azul—¿Azul celeste o azul Rey?br /br /—P-princesa! eso es suyo no podría...br /br /—Azul rey,está bien—sin preguntar comenzó a limar las uñas de la otra para después colocar el barniz en ellas,cuando hubo terminado dibujó pequeñas picas negras en ellas—Listobr /br /—P-princesa...—Alice miró sus uñas—Yo...br /br /—Princesa—se escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación,la oji azul fue a abrir encontrándose con su sota angustiada—debe oír esto,entró rápidamente y encendió la radio;/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /'em'Estamos en vivo desde Tréboles,actualmente son las 4:45 pm y el Rey de Picas acaba de salir dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta de la entrada del edificio,al pareces una posible alianza entre estos dos reinos es muy lejana,Su alteza ha subido a su carruaje en dirección hacia su Reino pero no ha querido dar información acerca de la conferencia,¿Será acaso que los posibles rumores de una guerra entre Picas y Tréboles es verdad? los mantendremos informados hasta entonces''/em/p  
div id="_if72ru4sdfsdfruh7fewui_once" style="display: none;" /div  
div id="_zsc_once" /div 


	6. Capítulo 6: El mejor hermano

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el escándalo que había hecho el Rey azul en Tréboles, Alice no había tenido noticias acerca de la princesa, solo se decía que el Rey le había prohibido salir del palacio debido a que estaba siendo entrenada para cuando esta subiera al trono

—No es que me importe, es una niña mal criada—exclamaba Alice cada vez que Scott le preguntaba acerca de la rubia. El pelirrojo encendió un puro y comenzó a fumar llenando la habitación de humo, Alice inmediatamente fue a abrir una ventana. Iggy había entrado al lugar con un ratón muerto en hocico

—Pequeña bola de pelos—exclamó Scott mirando con el ceño fruncido—dile que deje de hacer ese tipo de cosas, la servidumbre se encargara de eso

Una empleada entró dando largos pasos y le entregó una carta al mayor con el un sello de una pica dorada sobre esta, Alice fingió no verla y desvió su mirada mientras se agachaba para acariciar al minino que ronroneaba

Scott sin mostrar sorpresa alguna retiró la pica y saco su contenido observando lo que tenía escrito una y otra vez así hasta que pasaron más de tres minutos y Alice no pudo ocultar su interés yendo hacia él y retirándole el sobre bruscamente para comenzar a leer

_Estimado Señor/señorita Kirkland:_

_Como sabrá en el artículo número 5435 de la Ley de Picas establece que ''Todos los jóvenes de alta clase o la realeza se verán obligados a asistir a la cena que el monarca preparará para darles la bienvenida a todos los contrincantes que se enfrentaran a duelo para elegir quien será el futuro cónyuge para el/la prínces ''_

_Por lo tanto esperamos su presencia el próximo Domingo en punto de las siete de la tarde en donde se llevara a cabo la cena de bienvenida para después iniciar con lo que sería el duelo de siete días. El/la joven no podrá salir del castillo mientras se lleve a cabo los duelos por lo tanto le rogamos que empaque sus pertenencias básicas._

_PD: El carruaje aguardara por usted en punto de las 6:45 pm y lo escoltará al castillo, al recibir está invitación deberá enviar una carta confirmando su asistencia junto con su nombre, su edad y una fotografía suya_

_Atte:_

_Yin Wang, sota del Rey_

—Es una broma, ¿Verdad?—preguntó Alice releyendo una y otra vez tratando de convencerse que todo era una farsa—Tiene que ser falsa, el Rey está muy sano todavía como para que ya quiera buscar heredero al trono

—Tiene el sello real—exclamó Scott sin inmutarse—es autentica

—Y... ¿Y planeas ir?

—Aunque diga invitación es una obligación

—P-pero...no puedes

— ¿Por qué no? Además es sexy la princesa

— ¡Scott!—se cubrió la boca mirando la reacción del chico que mostró una sonrisa de victoria

—Ya entendí...—se inclinó un poco para quedar frente a frente de Alice—tú estás enamorada de la princesa...

—Eso es mentira—Alice trató de ocultar su sonrojo

—Entonces no te molestará que haga esto...—se dirigía hacia la mesa de centró en donde tomó una hoja en blanco y una pluma que remojo en un pequeño frasco con tinta

—«Mi muy estimado Rey...»No...Eso suena muy exagerado—Decía Scott mientras meditaba que escribir en la hoja en blanco—«Su majestad» Si, eso me gusta...—comenzó a escribir

— ¡Scott no lo hagas! Ni siquiera la amas solo te atrae su físico—le reprochaba mientras se acercaba haciendo que sus tacones sonaran fuertemente con cada paso

—«Me complace decirle que acepto su invitación al duelo de los siete días en donde demostraré mi valentía para poder desposar a su tan bella hija...»

— ¡Para ya!—El pelirrojo inmediatamente alzó su mano creando un campo de fuerza que la chica no podía penetrar—Oye, eso es injusto—golpeó fuertemente el escudo sin conseguir tan siquiera hacerle una grieta

—No veo por qué la molestia si ni siquiera la amas—exclamó mientras mojaba nuevamente la pluma en tinta—«Atentamente...»

— ¡Ya basta!

—«Alice Kirkland»

— ¿Eh?—Alice alzó la vista, el chico doblaba la hoja y la metía en un sobre para después con un movimiento de mano hacer desaparecer el campo de fuerza

—Lo que oíste idiota—le entregó el sobre—Tal vez tu no quieras verlo pero yo lo noté desde que cruzaron miradas en la panadería, hubo una pequeña chispa entre ustedes dos. No necesito ser mago para saber que ambas se quieren

—Tú... ¿De verdad?

—Puedes estar segura

Alice lo miró por un momento para después observar el sobre que llevaba en sus manos

—Ahora todo depende de ti

La rubia sintió una cálida sensación en su interior, jamás imaginó que un chico tan arrogante, idiota, estúpido y alcohólico como Scott Kirkland pudiera tener sentimientos, ella le agradeció regalándole un abrazo sincero

—Vamos idiota, no es para tanto—Scott trato de separarse—además debes de preparar tus cosas mañana es el gran día

—Si—se separó de él limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad—lo haré—dijo para después salir corriendo a su habitación a preparar sus cosas

Scott suspiró un momento para después mirar hacia el techo—eso es Alice, recupera lo que se nos ha sido arrebatado desde hace años...


	7. Capítulo 7: Secretos

_—__Ahora todo depende de ti_

_La rubia sintió una cálida sensación en su interior, jamás imaginó que un chico tan arrogante, idiota, estúpido y alcohólico como Scott Kirkland pudiera tener sentimientos, ella le agradeció regalándole un abrazo sincero_

_—__Vamos idiota, no es para tanto—Scott trato de separarse—además debes de preparar tus cosas mañana es el gran día_

_—__Si—se separó del limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad—lo haré—dijo para después salir corriendo alegremente hacia su habitación_

_Scott suspiro para después mirar al techo—Eso es Alice, recupera lo que nos ha sido arrebatado hace mucho tiempo_

_'' __La capital de Picas es tan diferente a mi hogar, principalmente en sus leyes y costumbres, la gente me mira algo raro, ¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí? Según el decreto las mujeres tienen prohibido usar vestimenta de hombres, no entiendo ¿Qué no se sienten incómodas con esos grandes y voluminosos vestidos? Cielos, tendré que ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva. Camino por las calles de aquel reino azul, no muy lejos de mi hay una boutique, entro, el lugar no es muy grande, me dedico a buscar algo de mi talla, un joven empleado se detiene al verme y me sonríe, pregunta si puede ayudarme y yo le respondo inmediatamente se aleja para segundos después regresar con algo de mi talla…''_

— ¿Princesa Amelia? —la sota de Picas entró a la recamara de la rubia y mira el libro que esta lleva sobre sus manos— ¿Ha entrado a la biblioteca?

—Sí, no le digas a mi padre por favor, simplemente me llamó la curiosidad este libro

—Es algo grueso—miró la portada, no llevaba ni una palabra escrita, su lomo era de un color azul oscuro y su estado daba a entender que llevaba muchos años de existencia—No lleva título

—Precisamente por eso me llamó la atención, al parecer trata de una joven que llega al reino, aun no sé por qué, pero parece entretenido— con un pasador en forma de pica dorada marcó la página para después cerrarlo y colocarlo en su mesa de noche—Y dime ¿A qué has venido?

—Su horario

—Lo supuse—soltó un suspiró y se lanzó a su cama

—nueve y treinta—comenzó Yin sacando un pergamino— el desayuno, deberá terminar aproximadamente a las diez y cinco, a esa hora irá a…

—Ir con el sastre para el vestido, dime algo que no sepa

—Sé que usted no quiere esto pero

—Es necesario, tengo ya 18 años y la ley indica que debo casarme ¿Algo más?

—Etto…se han enviado las invitaciones a todos los prospectos, todos han confirmado, así que estarán aquí a más tardar a las 7: 15, después de una bienvenida comenzaremos con el banquete que dará inicio a el duelo

—Aburridoooooo— hizo un puchero infantil— ¿Alguien de la realeza?

—La princesa Mónika de Corazones y el duque Nikolai Braginski de Tréboles

— ¿Qué? ¿Nikolai? Ese idiota…

—Princesa, Aru~, no debería de hablar de él así

Amelia se cruzó de brazos molesta evitando mirar a la castaña. El reloj en forma de pica marcaba las nueve y quince, Yin le recordó sus deberes para después salir de la recamara

—Genial—exclamó al verse sola—No pudieron casarme con Anya y ahora lo intentan con el idiota su hermano ¿Qué necesidad hay de que Picas y Tréboles formen una alianza? Si habrá guerra que la haya, total, no creo que sea tan horrible como antes…—tomó su libro ignorando el desayuno de las nueve y treinta para seguir leyendo.

**…**

Mientras Amelia se quejaba se sus deberes en el palacio una muy cansada y trabajadora Alice iba y venía con charolas de pan de un lado a otro, no era sorpresa que la panadería de Scott estuviera al tope de clientes.

—Lo he dicho una y otra vez—colocó piezas de pan en una canasta— debemos contratar a alguien

—No me arriesgaré a que un extraño se robe la receta familiar—le respondía el pelirrojo una y otra vez cuando Alice le hacia esa sugerencia

— ¿Qué harás estos siete días que esté ausente? ¿Tú llevaras el pan hasta la puerta de los clientes?

—Claro que no, tu apestoso gato lo hará—señaló al felino que trataba de tomar un bollo del estante

—Iggy se viene conmigo, temo que al regresar no esté en casa debido a que cierto pelirrojo lo hecho de ella

—Buen punto—sonrió maliciosamente para seguir cobrándole a los clientes—En ese caso llamaré a Patrick para que me ayude con el negocio

Patrick era otro de los tres hermanos de Alice, a diferencia de Scott este poseía el cabello de un tono rojizo casi anaranjado además de que su personalidad era más amable y fraterna.

El reloj marcó las 5:00 pm, Scott cerró temprano aquella tarde para regresar a casa junto con Alice, la rubia terminaba de arreglarse y empacar sus cosas mientras su hermano le sonreía diciendo que en cuando se largara haría una gran fiesta para celebrar

—Sé que me extrañaras idiota, después de todo ya no habrá quién planche tu ropa

—Eso lo puede hacer la empleada

—La despediste ¿Recuerdas?

Iggy, al igual que su dueña llevaba una manta azul arrastrando y la colocó dentro de su pequeña maleta. Alice se colocó un vestido azul con encaje y dejando su larga cabellera rubia suelta. A las 6:43 ya estaba sentada sobre su sofá favorito mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de su gato, el timbre sonó, Scott abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un par de hombres

— ¿Señorita Kirkland?

Esta afirmó, los hombres tomaron sus cosas para subirlas al carruaje, Iggy dio un brinco y caminó hasta el carruaje

—Alice aguarda

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Enfócate en el duelo, no sé como pero tienes que ganar

— ¿Eh? Suena como si e destino de Picas dependiera de mí

Scott guardó silencio por un momento, después acompañó a su hermana hasta la salida, se despedía de ella con la mano mientras veía al carruaje alejarse—Depende de ti idiota, pero no me corresponde decírtelo

…

Alice se encontró rodeada de lujosas cosas, a lo lejos, los demás pretendientes de la princesa murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas, uno de ellos era un chico alto de cabellera plateada y ojos azul rey, su mirada era penetrante y transmitía temor hacia quienes lo miraban

—Lo sé, a mí también me asusta—habló una mujer alta de cabellera rubia corta— jamás te había visto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice Kirkland

— ¿Kirkland? —abrió los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Nein…—bebió un poco de su copa—Gusto en conocerte Alice, Mi nombre es Mónika Beilsmichtd

—Mucho gusto Mónika… ¡¿Qué!? S-su alteza—hizo una reverencia al percatarse que se dirigía a la princesa de Corazones—Discúlpeme yo no…

—No te preocupes—le entregó la copa a un empleado que pasaba por ahí—a decir verdad prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre ¿Te parece?

—Etto…

— ¡Atención todos! —Habló Yin en voz alta— la cena está por comenzar, favor de pasar al comedor

—Genial, muero de hambre ¿Vienes?

—C-claro…

—Me alegra que todos hayan respondido a mi invitación— un sirviente vertió un poco de vino en su copa. Todos se mantenían de pie oyendo el discurso del monarca, Amelia tarareaba una canción sin importarle que los invitados la miraran molestos—Cómo sabrán, el duelo de los siete días comienza con una magnifica cena de bienvenida, mañana a las siete en punto comenzarán los duelos, cada uno tendrá un lacayo personal el cual le proporcionara información valiosa, les entregaran los materiales y armas necesarias para los combates

Un extraño sonido provino del estómago de la princesa, después de unos segundos esta se sonrojó y pidió disculpas dándole la palabra a su padre

—Si…como decía, se evaluará sus habilidades físicas y psicológicas, al final del duelo los jueces y su servidor elegirán quien es el futuro conyugue de mi hija

Los meseros ingresaron al lugar con bandejas y charolas repletas de comida que colocaron sobre la gran mesa.

—Les deseo suerte competidores, y que gane el mejor

Los presentes aplaudieron ante el discurso para después disfrutar de la cena, Amelia le sonrió a Alice provocándole un leve sonrojo, Mónika sentada a su lado notó el gesto de la princesa sin embargo no dijo nada.

La rubia caminaba hacia su habitación, el palacio era un lugar hermoso de día sin embargo en la oscuridad de la noche le daba un aspecto lúgubre

—Alice…—escuchó una voz, Amelia salió entre las sombras tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta una habitación vacía

— ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Oye que te crees para…!

—Shhh…—se acercó a la puerta y esperó a que los pasos del exterior cesaran—listo, no hay muros en la costa

—Idiota… ¿Qué te crees para tratarme así?

—Me alegra que estés aquí—la abrazó fuertemente—por un momento pensé que no resultaría

— ¿Resultar que cosa?

—Que descubrirían la carta

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú mandaste esa…!

—Shhh! Baja la voz—posó su dedo sobre los labios de la chica— deja de gritar, y sí, yo mande esa carta, todo a escondidas de mi padre

— ¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso no fui invitada del rey?

—Papá no sabe que aún existen los Kirkland

— ¿Qué aún? ¿A qué te ref…?

—Shhh! Cielos Alice es muy difícil hablar contigo, eres muy gritona

— ¡¿Gritona yo!? Mira quién lo dice

—Shhh!

—Está bien, me callo, pero dime, ¿Cómo lograste todo eso?

—Una princesa tiene sus trucos—guiñó un ojo coquetamente—aunque a decir verdad pensé que tu hermano sería el que vendría

—Ese idiota…

Un par de pasos se escucharon fuera del lugar, ambas permanecieron en silencio y tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido

—Es difícil hablar aquí…—susurró Amelia— vigilan los pasillos, mañana será más seguro—se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie para salir de su escondite—bueno Alice Kirkland, te veré en la mañana

—Amelia, ¡Espera…!—La princesa se alejó corriendo del lugar, Alice de nuevo se encontraba sola _''Papá no sabe que aún existen los Kirkland…''_ —pero… ¿Qué querías decirme con eso?


End file.
